utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
DC
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Fukamachi Naka (深町なか) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ディーシー |officialromajiname = dīshī |officialnameinfo =, DC |aka = DCP (Producer) 千葉大輔 (Chiba DaisukeA picture of his work uniform on Twitter on May 10, 2013, real name) |birthday = 20|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = 1986|birthref = His Nico Nico Douga userpage |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2014 |NNDuserpage = 584438 |mylist1 = 4342592 |mylist1info = nounai orchestra |mylist2 = 24448805 |mylist2info = producer |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co16641 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner =S!N }} |4UwydYsknEw}} DC is an known for his boy next-door-ish voice. He mostly does English covers with his own translyrics, and his English has been noted to hardly have any accent, so many mistake him as a native speaker. He can also rap and did a few "nico raps" in 2008 and 2009. Aside from covering songs, he is also active in creating VOCALOID songs, and sometimes arranges VOCALOID songs, such as his arrange of "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" . He has released three albums so far, with his first one being a VOCALOID album and the latter ones featuring both, VOCALOID and . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects album) (Released on November 14, 2010) # Rapstar Compilation BEST & BEST (Released on September 06, 2011) # AUTOGRAPH (Released on August 13, 2013) # Hinichiyou Danwa・Kaiki Shichihen (Released on August 13, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.01.05) # "Seikan Hikou" -Jazz Piano ver.- (2008.08.06) (unplayable) # "Seikan Hikou" -Jazz Piano ver.- feat. DC and Ouji (2008.09.19) # "Mathilda" -Rap ver.- (2008.10.03) # "Otona" -Rap ver.- (2008.11.22) # "Let it end (Re re ren!)" -Rap ver.- (2009.01.15) # "Ahan Radio Mic Relay" -Rap ver.- (2009.01.18) # "Meisekimu" -Rap ver.- feat. DC and Jinmenusagi (2009.03.12) # "Track Makers Relay" -Rap ver.- (2009.03.23) # "Track Makers Mic Relay" -Rap ver.- (2009.04.01) # "Baachan no Germanium Bracelet" (Granny's Germanium Bracelet) (Original) (2009.05.20) # "Stay" -Rap ver.- (2010.01.22) # "Baachan no Germanium Bracelet (Remix Contest)" (2010.02.13) # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (Private) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" -English ver.- (2010.09.10) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (Heart Sutra Rock) -English ver.- (2011.01.07) # "Happy Synthesizer" -Dance ver.- feat. DC, Nitmegane and Mes (2011.03.14) # "WALKIN DOWN THE STREETZ" (2011.06.11) # "Melochin Happy Birthday!" (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -Piano ver.- (2011.07.26) # "Aspirin" -English ver.- (2011.08.23) # "Ama no Jaku" -English ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Pierrot" -English ver.- (2011.11.14) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English ver.- (2012.02.16) # "Shinobazu Seven" (2012.04.27) # "Rolling Girl" -English Sing & Play ver.- (2012.05.13) # "Mr. Music" feat. DC, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and Mafumafu (2012.06.10) # "☆Melochin☆ Happy Birthday!!☆" (2012.07.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" feat. Shouta, DC (chorus) and ΦKushiΦ (chorus) (2012.07.24) # "Kimi no Oto ga" -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Matryoshka" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" -English ver.- (2012.08.19) # "Dental Saigo no Clinic" (Parody of "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo") (2012.09.01) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.14) # "Garnet" -Piano ver.- (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo Theme song) (2012.10.19) # "Shiwa" -English ver.- (2012.11.26) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.06) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -English ver.- (2013.03.14) # "Hello, Worker" -English ver.- (2013.04.12) # "WAVE" -English ver.- (2013.04.23) # "Jitter Doll" -English ver.- (2013.07.20) # "START" (2013.07.27) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Hey, Sleepyhead" (self-cover) (2013.08.20) # "Let It Go" feat. Zebra and DC (Chorus) (2014.05.06) # "Arcadia" (Original with DYES IWASAKI) (2014.06.13) }} Discography |track1title = Nounai Wonderland |track1info = (VOCALOID) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tatoeba |track2info = (For Example) (VOCALOID) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Aspirin |track3info = -English ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MuryokuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track4info = -English Ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Neru |track4arranger = |track5title = Pierrot |track5info = -English ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = |track6title = Shiwa |track6info = (Wrinkle) -English ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = Aspirin |track7info = -Arrange ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MuryokuP |track7arranger = |track8title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track8info = -Arrange ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = |track9title = Pierrot |track9info = -Arrange ver.- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KEI |track9arranger = |track10title = Shiwa |track10info = (Wrinkle) -Arrange ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = buzzG |track10arranger = |track11title = Tatoeba |track11info = -DC ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Everless |track12info = -5% ver.- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = GLORY GLORY |track13info = -5% ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Under the moon |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track154title = Tatoeba |track154info = (For Example) (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Flowerless |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Intro |track1lyricist = |track1composer = DC |track1arranger = |track2title = Hey, Sleepyhead |track2info = (VOCALOID) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = DC |track2arranger = |track3title = Ikiru Yorokobi to Kimi no Egao to Boku no Yuuutsu |track3info = (VOCALOID) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = DC |track3arranger = |track4title = Ama no Jaku |track4info = -English ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 164 |track4arranger = |track5title = START |track5info = -English ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = WAVE |track6info = -English ver.- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = niki |track6arranger = |track7title = Hitorinbo Envy |track7info = -English ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = koyori |track7arranger = |track8title = Hello, Worker |track8info = -English ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KEI |track8arranger = |track9title = Ama no Jaku |track9info = -English Arrange ver.- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 164 |track9arranger = |track10title = START |track10info = -English Arrange ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = WAVE |track11info = -English Arrange ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = niki |track11arranger = |track12title = Hitorinbo Envy |track12info = -Arrange ver.- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = koyori |track12arranger = |track13title = Hello, Worker |track13info = -English Arrange ver.- |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KEI |track13arranger = |track14title = Tatoeba |track14info = (For Example) (DC, S!N) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = DC |track14arranger = |track15title = Hey, Sleepyhead |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = DC |track15arranger = |track16title = Ikiru Yorokobi to Kimi no Egao to Boku no Yuuutsu |track16info = (Instrumental) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = DC |track16arranger = }} Gallery |DC_on_Twitter.png|DC as seen on his Twitter |Dc dentalclinic.png|DC as seen in "Dental Saigo no Clinic" |DC Ama no Jaku.png|DC as seen in his cover of "Ama no Jaku" |Mrmusic english.png|From left: mao (bass), Madoka, RO☆D, Bonya, Joy, Mes, Noir, EVO+ and DC (piano) as seen in "Mr. Music" -English ver.- |DC RL work uniform.png|DC in his work uniform. Taken from his Twitter on May 10, 2013 |DC_twitter.png|DC as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * His hair used to be dyed golden blonde, but he got tired of it and dyed it black. * He can play the Keytar (a Keyboard and a Guitar in one) as seen in his cover of "Rolling Girl" . * He currently lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan area. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Blomaga Category:Inactive Singers